The present invention relates to toy vehicles. More specifically, toy vehicles having an optically active configurations operable to produce two predetermined image states such that as a toy vehicle user plays with and moves the vehicle, the appearance of the image changes from a first image state to a second image state without the requirement of providing moving parts.
One of the most popular toys utilized by children are model and toy vehicles. Often, a toy vehicle is designed to resemble real cars, trucks, planes, helicopters, trains, and boats. Many children have entire collections of different models and versions of vehicles. Over the years toy manufacturers have attempted to develop new and different types of toy vehicles in order to keep children interested and provide enhanced user enjoyment.
One such attempt involved a toy truck vehicle having a scroll of paper with pictures printed thereon. When the vehicle user drives the vehicle the paper scroll is moved so that the image changes as the scroll progresses. This toy vehicle involves relatively costly manufacturing techniques due to a requirement to provide a plurality of moving parts. Furthermore, such a toy tends to be fragile and easily broken during use. Moreover, these toys cannot be manufactured in mini or matchbocks toy vehicle sizes which are quite popular with children.
Other prior art toy vehicles attempt to simulate a real vehicle as much as possible by including such things as odometers and speedometers. As with other prior art toy vehicles, these toys involve a costly manufacturing process due to a requirement for moving parts. Furthermore, these prior art vehicles do not lend themselves to "collection" by children because of the lack of signature qualities.
In the visually interactive toy market, electronic miniaturization sophistication has heightened user expectation, even in the very young. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a toy vehicle that is visually active so as to capture an element of mystery and wonder in the eye and mind of a young toy vehicle user. Concomitantly, it would be highly desirable to create a toy vehicle that could be facilely manufactured without moving parts, will admit to production is mini as well as large sizes and is highly rugged and durable for use by all ages.
The difficulties and limitations suggested in the proceeding are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many which demonstrate that toy vehicles appearing in the past will admit to worthwhile improvement.